Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Summary It takes place in Japan where a young teenager named Sawada Tsunayoshi has been chosen to be the next successor to the Vongola Family which is a mafia family and is tutored by a young baby named Reborn and his friends and even enemies join his family. Unfortunately, Tsuna doesn't want any part of the Mafia lifestyle in his life. |-| Power of the verse= The verse's main powers are Dying Will Flames. Which are high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force in shape of several color of real flame. All Dying Will Flames have different characteristics, which make them able to generate different effects. For example, Rain Flame can be used to slow down opponents' movements and negate their techniques, Sky Flame can assimilate with the surroundings, Earth Flame can let the user manipulate gravity, etc. |-| Calculations= AP: *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn calc) Withstand my shot, maggot|Colonello's Shot 416.53 tons of TNT (Multi City Block level)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn NF calc) KHR : Xanxus Flame of Rage|Xanxus' Flame of Rage 12.9 kilotons of TNT (Town level)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn calc) Tsuna's X-Burner destroyed 3 block of Melone Base|Tsuna's Future Arc X-Burner 290 kilotons of TNT (Large Town level)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn calc) Zakuro likes his baths warm, Revised|Zakuro turned his homwtown into Eurption 897.33 megatons of TNT (Mountain level+)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn calc) Tsuna Choice Arc X-Burner, revised|Tsuna's Choice Arc X-Burner 2.13 gigatons of TNT (Large Mountain level)]] Speed: *[[User blog:GalaxianAegis/KHR Levi dodges lightning revised|Leviathan dodges lightning Mach 460.33 (Massively Hypersonic)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborm calc) Fon is too fast|Fon's movemnt in micros of seconds Mach 6585 (Massively Hypersonic+)]] *[[User blog:Xanxussama1010/(Reborn NF calc) Tsuna's Ultimate Dying Will: Speed|Tsuna reacts to Berumda's lightspeed attack 5.31% Sol (Sub-Relativistic+)]] Note: * The Town level+'s likes Tsuna are from 20% of Large Town level calc (58 kilotons of TNT) * THe Island level's like Byakuran are from 10x of Large Mountain level calc (21.3 gigatons of TNT). For Tsuna, it's come from 1.6x of previous values (34.08 gigatons of TNT) * The Large Island level's like Enma are form 7x of Island level value (238.56 gigatons of TNT) * The Small Country level's like Daemon Spade are from 10x of Large Island level value (2.39 teratons of TNT) * The Country level's like Vindice are from are from 6x of Small Country level value (14.31 teratons of TNT) * The Large Country level's like Kawahira are come from 10x of Country level value (143.13 teratons of TNT) Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: *Rocks75 *Mefre *Polar-kun *Hizamaru *JM715 *Cubikai *RouninOtaku *Celestial Pegasus *GTgokussj4 *Dragonmasterxyz *Xanxussama1010 *Theglassman12 *AlfredOath *Litentric Teon *AstraLKing7 Opponents: Neutral: Characters 'Vongola Famiglia' 'Vongola Decimo & Guardians' Brillante_N002B_Tsuna.jpg|Tsunayoshi Sawada|link=Tsunayoshi Sawada Hibari Tonfa.jpg|Kyoya Hibari|link=Kyoya Hibari Brillante_N022B_Mukuro.jpg|Mukuro Rokudo|link=Mukuro Rokudo Yamamoto mainn.jpg|Takeshi Yamamoto|link=Takeshi Yamamoto Dynamite_Gokudera.jpg|Hayato Gokudera|link=Hayato Gokudera Brillante_N007B_Ryohei.jpg|Ryohei Sasagawa|link=Ryohei Sasagawa Brillante_N005B_Lambo.jpg|Lambo|link=Lambo Brillante_N023B_Chrome.jpg|Chrome Dokuro|link=Chrome Dokuro 'Varia' Xanxus main.jpg|Xanxus|link=Xanxus Squalo main.jpg|Superbi Squalo|link=Superbi Squalo belphegor_main.jpeg|Belphegor|link=Belphegor Lussuria.jpg|Lussuria|link=Lussuria 'Vongola Primo & Guardians' giotto_main.jpg|Giotto|link=Giotto Daemon Spade.jpg|Daemon Spade|link=Daemon Spade 'Millefiore Famiglia' Byakuran_círculo.png|Byakuran|link=Byakuran genkishi_main.jpg|Genkishi|link=Genkishi gamma_main.jpg|Gamma|link=Gamma 'Arcobaleno' Bermuda.von.Vichtenstein.full.1327650.jpg|Bermuda von Veckenschtein|link=Bermuda von Veckenschtein Brillante_N137B_Reborn.jpg|Reborn|link=Reborn Brillante_N140B_Viper.jpg|Viper|link=Viper (Mammon) 'Other Mafioso' K EMMAA.jpg|Enma Kozato|link=Enma Kozato Brillante_N014B_Dino.jpg|Dino|link=Dino (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) Brillante_N021B_Lancia.jpg|Lancia|link=Lancia Brillante N008B Shamal.jpg|Dr. Shamal|link=Doctor Shamal 'Other' Kawahira_Using_His_Hell_Ring.png|Kawahira|link=Kawahira (Checker Face) A_Vendice.png|Vindice|link=Vindice Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Verses Category:Anime Category:Manga